


Rain

by kaydeefalls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rained a lot that summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It rained a lot that summer, after he'd lost Sirius. Then again, it rained a lot in England in general, so maybe the rainfall wasn't all that remarkable. Maybe Remus had just never noticed it before, since he usually spent his summers inside, poring through books. The books failed him this summer, though. His mind kept wandering.

Sirius used to love the rain, especially as Snuffles. He particularly used to love bringing the rain inside and shaking it all over Remus.

Remus tried to concentrate on his book, but the pages were blurred as though seen through a rain-streaked windowpane.


End file.
